Last of the Shinobi
by shadow74236915
Summary: Kaguya destroyed everything; everything except Naruto. And when he woke up, he realized that he sealed the Juubi within him. Now, he has to remain stuck in this empty wasteland with the thing that ended all life. But he hears something off in the distance... some sort of presence, a very familiar one, telling him where to go. He has nothing better to do, so why not investigate?
1. Chapter 1

**Holy crap, I'm doing something new here, guys!**

 **So, this story was adopted from Nightlance44, and I'm pretty excited!**

 **This is (obviously) another crossover I'm doing, this time for both Naruto and Percy Jackson.**

 **It's my first attempt at PJO, so I hope I'm getting things right (even though I LOVE PJO, I want to maintain character and that's hard when you add someone in like this.)**

 **Anyways, thank you again Nightlance for bequeathing this story to me.**

 _ **I will do you proud!**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

...

..

.

Naruto choked back a sob as he stared at his beloved village. Or, what was left of it.

The Juubi had destroyed everything. Not just the battlefield, where Madara released it unto the world, or any of the alternate dimensions Kaguya had pulled the original Team 7 through. He had practically destroyed the entire Elemental Nations.

Kaguya had managed to knock Naruto out of the fight by trapping him within an alternate dimension from the rest of his team. While he will never know exactly what happened as he floated through some mysterious, blank realm where nothing, save him, existed, once Kaguya released him, all he saw around him was desolation.

He had been trapped in that dimension as Kaguya and the Juubi destroyed everything.

Kaguya apparently wanted to taunt him, and showed him all the destruction she wrought upon his home.

But it wasn't until he saw the ruins of the Hokage Monument that Naruto finally snapped.

After he came back to reality, all he saw was the corpse of Kaguya Otsutsuki, decimated beyond recognition, and he felt the chakra of the Juubi itself within him.

He broke down.

It was simply too much for him to handle.

His last true companion on this world, Kurama, had been absorbed by the beast, and was lost to him forever.

 **"YOU. WHAT... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME."** Naruto snarled in fury as he realized the monster was trying to talk to him.

"You!"

 **"WHO ARE YOU."**

"Naruto Uzumaki. Your current jinchuuriki, and the man who will _never_ give you freedom!"

 **"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME.**

"Are you kidding me?! You have destroyed the entire Elemental Nations! You don't deserve to be free!"

 **"I HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING. RELEASE ME FROM YOUR BODY."**

"How dare you?! You can't just sit here and lie to me, Juubi!"

 **"JUUBI. WHO IS 'JUUBI'. I AM SHINJU, GOD OF CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION."**

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself, you monster!"

 **"...I SEE. THE WOMAN WHO ATE FROM MY VESSEL... SHE CORRUPTED ME."**

"What are you talking about?"

 **"THE MONSTER YOU CALL JUUBI... THAT WAS ME, BUT NOT ME. IT WAS ME IN BODY, BUT MY MIND WAS FAR CORRUPTED BEYOND SANITY. IF I HAD BEEN SANE, THE WOMAN IN FRONT OF YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER USED ME TO DESTROY YOUR WORLD."**

Naruto fell to his knees. "It doesn't matter. All I know is that I'm the last survivor of this godforsaken world..."

 **"I SURVIVE."**

"You don't count. You said you were Shinju? A God? You'd never die, so you can't really 'survive' something."

 **"YOU DO NOT MAKE SENSE. GODS CAN DIE, BUT NOT LIKE HUMANS. WE FADE AWAY, UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING OF US LEFT. EVEN THEN, GODS ONLY DIE WHEN NO ONE BELIEVES IN THEIR EXISTENCE. SO, IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, AND YOU ARE THE LAST TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET, I WILL DIE ALONGSIDE YOU."**

"That's one good piece of good news, I guess..."

 **"WHY IS MY DEATH 'GOOD NEWS'."**

"BECAUSE YOU KILLED EVERYONE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE, AND NOW I HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF IT!"

 **"AGAIN, THAT WAS NOT ME WHO 'RUINED YOUR LIFE'. THAT WOMAN WHO DEFILED ME IS AT BLAME, AND YOU KILLED HER."**

"Don't you think I know that?! How did you even end up inside me in the first place?"

 **"I HAD A PIECE OF ME INSIDE YOU. A NINTH OF MY TRUE POWER. YOU USED THAT PIECE TO... ABSORB ME, AND IT KILLED THE WOMAN. AFTERWARDS, FROM WHAT LITTLE SIGHT I HAD WITHIN YOU, I WATCHED AS YOU USED MORE OF MY POWER TO MUTILATE HER CORPSE. I BELIEVE YOU WERE IN A RAGE AT THE TIME."**

"Of course I did..." Naruto sighed. "Why _wouldn't_ I just do the most idiotic thing possible during my tantrum? Why _wouldn't_ I just absorb the thing that ruined everything?"

 **"I TOLD YOU THAT-"**

"That it was your stupid, mindless body! I _know_ that!"

 **" _DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AGAIN OR I WILL EVISCERATE YOU FROM THE INSIDE, OUT!_ " **Shinju nearly destroyed Naruto's mind with his roar of fury. Clutching his head in pain, Naruto cried out in agony.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY!" The voice quietened.

 **"GOOD."**

"Why is your voice still so... _big_? Like, it sounds like the biggest thing on the planet, but you're inside my small body, soooo...?"

 **"Is this better?"**

"Much, thank you. Why'd you change?"

 **"We are stuck together for the rest of your life. I'd appreciate not being on bad terms, since this is your body and I'd rather not be forced to destroy your mind."**

"Thank... you?"

 **"Don't mention it."**

...

...

...

...

"So... what do you want to do?"

 **"Do you play Shoji?"**

...

..

.

It had been almost a month since Naruto first awoke to Kaguya's corpse. He and Shinju had spent most of their time playing Shogi, and on occasion Go, mentally while Naruto explored.

It took about half that time to discover that Naruto had become a pseudo-god, of sorts, since he had not found food or water before then, yet had never experienced dehydration or starvation. This revelation nearly made Naruto kill himself just to end his misery early, but Shinju kept him from doing it each time.

Mostly by just overloading his head with his voice.

Naruto hadn't been merely wandering, either. There was something out there that was... calling to him. It sounded weird, but if there was anything other than rubble and the occasional plant and wildlife that survived, he would go find it.

It beat endless Shogi, for one thing.

The Call led him into Lightning Country, and then he had to climb. He was led to a specific mountain, and then he was... told? to climb upwards. And he did. He climbed higher and higher, up and up, until he was just at the summit itself, where he could look out upon the entire Nation, and not see a single point higher than where he was. He turned around, and saw what had led him to this place.

A temple.

Well, it _looked_ like a courtyard of some kind, but Shinju corrected him.

 **"It's basically a shrine of Greek origin. The white columns of marble are a very distinctive style of theirs. The circular form is another style they have, since they have always enjoyed amphitheaters. The only question is who this shrine belongs to..."**

Naruto, not knowing what else he should've done, stepped into the circled shrine.

A bright flash lit the sky above, and a bolt of lightning streaked down until it struck the center of the shrine. Naruto covered his eyes to protect him from the light, and Shinju began to growl in his head.

 **" _Him_. I should've known this was his shrine..."**

As the light cleared, Naruto removed his arm and stared in shock at the figure in front of him.

"Naruto... It's good to see you again." There stood Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha...

...and his father.

"D-Dad?" Minato smiled softly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, son... I can't imagine how hard it must be for-" He broke off with a gasp as a fist landed squarely in his solar plexus, courtesy of Naruto.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted. "After weeks of me living in this... this... _wasteland_ , you choose _now_ to show up?!" Minato coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"I-Is that y-your customary g-greeting for m-me, now?" he asked between breaths. Naruto scoffed.

"Answer the question, asshole." Minato huffed a quiet chuckle, before leaning backwards slightly and laughing out loud.

"Ha! You really are just like Kushina! Hey, who taught you to punch someone there? It's pretty smart, if you ask me..."

"Can you stop being such a nice guy already?! I want to hate you right now!" Naruto retorted angrily. Minato waved his hands placatingly.

"All right, all right, calm down son. The reason? I really... can't leave the shrine." He grinned sheepishly.

"So... what? You're a god and this is your shrine?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Wow, first guess! You're pretty smart for being my kid!" Naruto gaped.

"Wait... you're..." Minato chuckled again, and gave a sweeping bow.

"My real name is Zeus, Greek God of the Sky, Lightning, Thunder, Order, Law, and Justice, King of Olympus... and your father."

"...what's 'Greek'?" Minato face-vaulted at the question.

"Are you serious?!"

"It's just a simple question!" Minato sighed.

"I forgot... Greece doesn't exist in this dimension..."

"Wait, can you travel to other dimensions like Kaguya?!"

"Of course I can't!" Naruto sighed in relief. " _That_ power belongs to Chaos!"

 **"Zeus."** Shinju growled.

"Chaos. It's good to see you again."

 **"Save it, brat. You insulted me at our last meeting, labeling yourself as above me!"**

" _That_ was the actual Zeus. _I'm_ merely an alternate form of his."

 **"Either way, it was you!"**

"Shinju, do you need me to remind you of the destruction your body caused while your mind was in a different place?" Naruto growled.

 **"Ah... I am sounding like a bit of a hypocrite right now, aren't I?"**

"Yes, you are."

"Anyways... Chaos already explained Zeus insulted him, so he sent Zeus here to 'cool off' for a bit. Unfortunately, that ended up creating me."

"Like... split personality?"

"Exactly. Gods have many different forms we can take, and those forms can differ in personality."

"But how did you make it here?"

"Well, I believe there were some remnants of my culture in this world, otherwise this shrine wouldn't have been crafted."

"The shrine?"

"Shrines belonging to a specific god are almost like a target for us to teleport to. Even though I don't belong in this world, as long as I stay here, I can maintain myself."

"But... how did you live in Konoha?!"

"The main reason was that I didn't even know I was a god."

"...what?"

"Yeah! Chaos wiped my mind!"

 **"That wasn't actually me; it was the stress of dimension-traveling, coupled with the fact that you have no believers in this world. You were forced to lose your divine status, otherwise you would've been destroyed."**

"...wait, did you send me here knowing I might not have survived?!"

 **"You insulted me."** Minato hissed in anger, before turning to his son.

"Anyways, I lost any and all memories of being Zeus, and I was... I dunno... I think I just turned into a baby? Then I grew up at the orphanage, I went to the Ninja Academy, I met your mom when she arrived from Uzushiogakure, and... well, you know the rest."

"But what about when Obito forced Kurama to attack the village? I mean, you _died_ , and gods can't die as far as I know!"

"Right... well, that killed me like any normal mortal. But since I was a god, my spirit endured. I think the only reason I could even watch over you was because people believe in me as Minato Namikaze, you know? But I couldn't really return alive and well, since, besides the fact that I _died_ , the Ancient Laws we set up millenia ago prevent us from directly interfering within the lives of our children."

"...so, that right there was a giant way of saying 'I just didn't feel like it.'" Minato face-vaulted again, and Shinju began to chuckle within Naruto's head.

 **"Very nice, Son of Lightning. Very nice."**

"Oh, shush you!" Minato snapped. "Look, I told you how I died, right? What am I supposed to do? Come back to Konoha all 'Haha, guess what everybody? I'm literally the Flying Thunder God! Bow before me as I take care of my infant son who I sealed the Kyuubi into!' Can you imagine how well that would've gone over?" Naruto snorted at the mental picture he was given. "On top of that, everyone believed I was dead; that pretty much forced me to _stay_ dead, since our state of being is affected by belief!"

"So, when Orochimaru summoned you..."

"People believed I would return as a re-animated corpse. And I did."

"What about in the seal? When you saved me from releasing Kurama?"

"That was exactly what I told you it was: a portion of my own chakra I sealed within you, that would act as a safeguard in the event you lost control. I did have _some_ control over it, though, otherwise it would've stood there like a mannequin." Naruto let out a huge breath as he took in all the information.

"So... what now?" Minato put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now, I am taking you to Olympus."

 **"You're doing WHAT?!"** Naruto clutched his head in pain.

"Shinju! Tone it down!"

 **"I apologize."**

"There's nothing for you here, son. I want to give you a chance to live like a normal kid, and not deal with all the ignorant hate." He paused, and frowned. "The only problem is what to do with Chaos..."

"Why? What's wrong with Shinju?"

"What's _wrong_ is that Zeus will destroy you instantly once he discovers you have Chaos bonded to you."

"But you're Zeus!"

"I am only a small piece of the _real_ Zeus, Naruto!" Minato barked. "Zeus is not so kind, or loving, or patient with anybody! He is a paranoid old coot, and will do whatever it takes to keep his power as King of the Gods! If he knew that Chaos had a physical form..."

"So, Shinju needs to leave."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But he'll die!"

 **"Naruto, I am but a piece of Chaos. I may fade, but Chaos will know of what we have done here. It matters little if you leave me to fade; I will simply be reunited with my whole self."**

"I... I guess so..."

 **"Unfortunately, you will not receive your divine powers when I am released."**

"What?! Why?!"

 **"It is the price to pay to free me; your mortal body will have to... consume your divinity to maintain form while I am released. If you were completely mortal, you would die for my freedom."**

"That sucks..."

 **"...Indeed. You will retain your chakra, though, so you will not be completely powerless."**

"Thanks for the vote of confidence..." Naruto grumbled.

 **"You are welcome."**

"Now then! Let's release Chaos!" Minato grinned with maniacal excitement.

Naruto swallowed nervously.

...

...

Several days later, when Naruto finally regained consciousness, he awoke to see his father sitting on a chair (where it came from, he'd never know) and smiling warmly at the book he was reading. Noticing his son had awakened, Minato waved at him with a bright grin.

"I forgot what an amazing read Jiraiya-sensei's book was!" Naruto turned red with anger.

"Are you reading that smut?!" Minato's eyes widened, and he shook his head frantically.

"No, no! It's the first book he ever wrote," here he held up the cover so that Naruto could read the title _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_. "Many people *cough*-Kakashi-*cough* will argue that his _Icha Icha_ series was his best work, but I've found this to be his greatest book. Unfortunately, no one really bought it, so he abandoned it pretty quickly to move on to smut." He grinned sheepishly. "Kushina and I got your name from this book, actually!"

"No way! Really?"

"Well, 'Naruto' is only the main character of the novel!" Naruto blushed with pride, and Minato grinned before sobering up. "How are you feeling?" Naruot blinked, just now remembering that he had Shinju unsealed from him.

"Um... pretty good, considering the last time I had a Bijuu unsealed from me I nearly died..."

"That'll happen sometimes. Now, I'm pretty sure you'd like to take some time learning about my home-world before I send you there, but-" He reached over and flicked Naruto's forehead.

"Ow! What the hell was-" he stopped talking, and blinked in surprise at the new information.

"That'll be the language native to where I'm sending you," Minato explained. "I'm afraid we don't have much more time. Even as we speak, Thalia is in greater danger than before."

"'Thalia?' Who's that?"

"Oh! Well, that'll be your sister!"

...

"YOU CHEATING PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto punched Minato in the face, hard, sending his father flying to the other side of the shrine, where he crashed into, and knocked over, several of the pillars.

"Ow! What was-"

"HOW DARE YOU! MOM DIES, AND YOU GO AHEAD AND LOOK FOR SOME OTHER WOMAN TO-"

" _ **NARUTO! CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!**_ " Minato roared, voice filled with raw power. Naruto quieted sulkily, and glared at his father. "Thank you. Now, just going to get this out here, gods don't... _limit_ themselves by something like marriage. We have... flings. Like, at least several women a year, depending on which god we're talking about. So, we usually don't... commit ourselves either. Even marrying other goddesses doesn't really stop us from... well, you know..."

"Holy shit... My father is a fucking player."

"Oh my Chaos, I already told you we don't limit ourselves! Would you do the same if you were immortal?! There's so little to do, so little to see, it gets so _boring_ after ten years! I swear, Athena has practically memorized every book in her library several times over! And she has every book ever _made_ in there!"

"What's your point?" Naruto asked sullenly.

"What I'm _trying_ to say is that you have to realize this is a regular occurrence. You'll get to camp and see about ten or so kids from one god. It's pretty much natural with us."

"...I still don't like it."

"What else do I-"

"I said I don't _like it_... but I'm getting siblings out of the deal, so whatever..." Minato clapped his hands in preparation.

"Great! Now, I just gotta get Chaos to open a portal for you..." As he finished his sentence, a dark, red-ish, purple-ish hole in mid-air appeared. "Oh... Thank you Chaos!" he called up to the sky above. Naruto stared at it warily.

"So... what do I do?"

"Let me just tell you now: your sister is barely surviving as it is. She already has someone leading her to our safe haven, but a little extra protection can always help. Once you get to camp, I have some scrolls for you to read on Wind and Lightning Style jutsu's; take a read on them, and learn some new tricks. Other than that... you _may_ need to ask the Hephaestus cabin for Celestial Bronze kunai and shuriken, if you want. Nothing else kills monsters, so they'll do you good.

"Got all that?" Naruto blinked, not understanding half of what was said.

"Ummm..."

"Great!" With that, Minato motioned with his hand, and a gust of wind flung him towards the portal. "And remember, Thalia is the one with black hair!" Minato called just before Naruto disappeared into the portal.

...

..

.

Thalia sharpened her spear nervously as she kept an eye out for anything running about outside their camp.

It was her turn for watch duty, and Luke, Annabeth, and Grover were all asleep.

Well, she _assumed_ they were asleep. If they were anything like her, she had no doubt none of them could sleep at a time like this.

Luckily, Grover assured her they'd be at camp in the next few days.

So as long as they survived until then, they'd be safe.

Good thing the Fates enjoyed putting her through misery, then, eh?

Just as she finished that last thought, the wind kicked up around them, carrying forest debris and other loose, small items upwards. She followed the path, and gasped in fear as she saw a dark hole in the sky above their camp.

"Luke! Grover, Annabeth! Wake up! NOW!" They got up so fast, she knew they weren't asleep in the first place. As they recognized the potential threat hanging above them, the group of four back up to a particularly large tree, keeping Annabeth at the back, along with Grover, while Thalia and Luke prepared their weapons.

As the hole grew, it suddenly spasmed before dropping something directly beneath it. It seemed that was it's only purpose, as it disappeared into nothingness as quickly as it appeared.

The four stared at whatever it was that had dropped out of the hole, approaching it slowly and cautiously.

Until it twitched.

Annabeth gave a small shriek in surprise, and the... thing suddenly jumped up into a defensive position, giving them the chance to properly identify the strange thing as... a boy.

A boy with blonde, spiked hair, sky-blue eyes, and... _whiskers_?

Thalia and Luke both tensed, believing that abnormal features ended up hinting _'MONSTER HERE'_ nine times out of ten.

There _was_ that one boy in Colorado that had rabbit teeth... but they didn't like to think about that **(1)**.

"Who are you?!" Luke barked, raising his sword threateningly. The boy's face showed confusion for a split second, then he clutched his head in pain, as though he was thinking too fast.

"Who... No... _Which_ of you... 'Thalia'?" Thalia frowned. People didn't normally call her out by name unless they knew her.

Those people usually ended up being monsters.

"Why do you ask?"

"My... Father... Send... I... To... Helping?"

"Who's your father, then?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Namikaze, Minato," came the, somewhat relieved, reply.

"We don't know anybody named Namikaze Minato, guy. Why does he want to help us?"

"Father... help... child?"

"My father is _not_ Namikaze!" Thalia growled. "My father is..." she held her tongue, not wishing to give away too much information.

"No no no! Minato! Minato... is... um, god!" Both older teens looked between each other.

"I've never heard of a 'Minato' in the pantheon..." Luke murmured.

"He's also speaking with an accent... Maybe he's not used to English?" Thalia muttered back.

"English! Just... Learn!"

"You just learned English?! How is that even possible?!" The boy froze for a moment, practically translating it in his head.

"Father... is... god. God... do... many... items? No, things!"

"Your father, who is a god, taught you English in an instant so you could help us? Me, specifically?" The boy nodded enthusiastically, pleased he managed to communicate. "But I still don't understand why he wants to help _me_!"

"Father help children! Father send... brother... to help... sister!" Annabeth gasped, somehow understanding faster than her older pseudo-siblings. Grover got it, almost a second later, and promptly fainted. Luke nearly choked once he figured it out. Thalia dropped her spear in shock.

"B...Brother?" she whispered. The stranger nodded and smiled warmly, though remaining a comfortable distance from her, obviously giving her time to process this revelation.

"No... there's no way you could be my brother! Zeus _swore_ not to sire any more children!" Annabeth argued. The male blonde shook his head.

"Father... oath... not... use? No, _affect_... in... mine... world."

"A different world? Are you some kinda alien or something?" Luke asked. The son of Zeus grunted in frustration.

"I... understand... you, but I... not... make... sentence... correct... in head!"

"You're having trouble with the grammar?" Annabeth asked, causing the stranger to nod frantically. "But you can still understand us?"

"Very... not easy... but yes."

"Well, you seem to be getting better..."

"Practice." He hummed in thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers as he came up with an idea. His hands moved like a blur, making different hand formations that seemed to require serious practice and flexibility, before yelling aloud, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " There were two puffs of smoke on either side of him. When the clouds dissipated, all three kids gaped in shock at the fact that there were now two extra copies of the original boy.

"Wh-... um... huh?" Thalia stuttered. Her brother chuckled, and patted one copy's shoulder.

"Clones... Can learn... and give... learn... to me."

"The clones can impart knowledge to you?" Annabeth translated. He nodded happily in response, and shoved one clone each to both Annabeth and Luke.

"Practice... with clones... I talk with sister. Alone." The trio glanced warily between each other.

"Not to be rude, but um..."

"We don't trust you."

"And we don't want to split up." The whiskered boy smiled, as though happy they came to that conclusion, before gesturing Luke to come forward. When Luke did, he turned him to face one of his clones.

"Hurt clone." Luke frowned and glanced at him, confused.

"Um, what?"

"Hurt. Damage. Attack. Do anything!" Luke, unsure of what Naruto wanted, reached forward and gently flicked the clone's nose.

Imagine his surprise when it instantly poof-ed into a cloud of smoke.

"Clone weak. Easy kill. No afraid of Naruto." He repeated the hand gestures and the destroyed clone was replaced. "Please. Will help Naruto."

"Naruto... is that your name?" Annabeth asked. Naruto? gave her a sweeping bow.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. At service." Luke and Annabeth shared a quick glance, and walked off with a clone each. Thalia stared at her 'brother' once they were the only two left.

"...where are you from?" she asked.

"Elemental... Land? World... no, Nations. Elemental Nations."

"I've never heard of that place here..." Naruto huffed irritably.

"Other... world."

"You said that. Are you literally from another planet?" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe? No idea. Shinju... teleport Zeus... to world. Zeus lose... god... become Minato. Live... as human. Die at my... born. Sent back as Zeus."

"He was... sent to another world? By 'Shinju'? Who could Shinju _be_ to have enough power to displace a _god_?!"

"Shinju is also name 'Chaos'." Thalia's jaw dropped.

"...Chaos. You're telling me... Father was teleported to another dimension by _Chaos_?!"

"Do not be mean!" Naruto retorted. "Chaos is fun Shogi and Go opponent!"

"You play _games_ with the creator of the universe?!"

"...Nothing else to do while walking in wasteland..." he replied softly. She calmed down at seeing his change of mood. She walked over next to him and sat down, patting the ground next to her to signal him to do the same. He did, and curled his legs up to his chin.

"What happened?" She didn't get a response from him. He just stared out into the dark of the forest. "Do you... want to talk about it?" He gently shook his head, and she refrained from her questioning. "So, how do you even play games with Chaos?"

"Shinju was in... me. Minds connect. Game inside mind."

"You had Chaos _inside_ you?!"

"No no no!" he quickly shook his head, and Thalia calmed down somewhat. "Only a piece." She began to panic again. "If _all_ of Shinju inside Naruto?" He pantomimed an explosion with his hands, coupled with an exploding sound effect he created with his voice. "Bye-bye Naruto!" Thalia forced out a nervous laugh, and Naruto smiled weakly at her. "Please... do not hate... me."

"You- Why would I hate you?" His face grew a nasty frown.

"People hate me with... demon inside me. Afraid of demon, so they afraid of Naruto. They hate me, because Naruto... I am their worst fears in a human body."

"How is Chaos a demon?"

"Not Shinju. Kurama was sealed in me before Shinju. Kurama was a piece of the piece of Chaos, one out of nine, and Kurama was the strongest. When Kurama was released and forced to attack Naruto's village on day of birth, villagers were afraid and sad. When announcement came that I had Kurama sealed in me... villagers grew to hate me." He sighed heavily. "Only ANBU kept me from dying... and even that was a rare case at best."

"So... when you say not to hate you because you had a piece of Chaos in you..."

"It is because I grew up living with hatred from strangers... I do not wish for my sister to have the same feelings." Luke and Annabeth suddenly returned from wherever the clones took them, a little panicked by the looks of it. "What is the matter?"

"Your clones just exploded in our faces!" Annabeth yelled. Naruto frowned.

"They probably thought it time to return, then..." Annabeth frowned as well.

"Your English has gotten better..."

"I just noticed that!" Thalia exclaimed. Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"I guess I learn fast." Annabeth suddenly grew a curious expression.

"Naruto..." He looked at her questioningly. "...how many clones can you actually make?" He grinned impishly at her question, and ran through the hand gestures once more. " **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " There was a massive cloud of smoke, and the forest clearing was revealed to have over a hundred doppelgangers of the blonde. Annabeth gaped in shock and awe, while Luke and Thalia fainted at the sight.

"You can make all these clones?!" she squeaked excitedly.

"Yes!" The Naruto's chorused.

"And you can learn with these?!"

"...Yes." Naruto asked apprehensively.

"You... you can literally learn an entire library's worth of knowledge in days! Hours! Minutes! You're like the supreme learner!" she rattled off with glee. Naruto chuckled nervously and shook his hands.

"No, no, I do not... learn well. Can not sit still for more than an hour, or I go crazy!" Annabeth didn't even seem to hear him, continuing her rant.

"Ooh, ooh! Can you teach me how to do this?!" Naruto hummed in thought as he formed a new hand gesture, causing his clones to disappear.

"Mayyybe? I do not know. Father would, but..." he shrugged helplessly, like 'What are ya gonna do?' "Father does not help often." He looked around before clapping his hands. "Anyways! What are we doing? Where are you all going?" Annabeth looked to Luke and Thalia, and groaned in frustration at seeing their prone forms.

"C'mon you two! Get up! We need to get to camp, pronto!

...

..

.

Naruto can say that these were the most stressful few days in his life.

First he had a guide that was pretty much a quivering mess and could barely stand up straight.

Then he had his sibling and two cousins to look out for, even though the definitely could hold their own in a fight.

Oh, and did he mention the hordes of beasts coming after them? No? Well, _there were hordes of beasts coming after them, non-stop_!

He figured the only way he was able to get those peaceful moments when he first arrived was because his father or Chaos granted them a few moments of privacy to get acquainted.

 _"Where was that protection now, assholes?!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he ducked under a snake-woman's spear, before slitting her throat with a kunai. If his sister was disturbed by his skills of being an assassin, she didn't show it. Frankly, he was more concerned with the fact that she _didn't_ care. Maybe this world was similar to his old one? It didn't matter.

"We're almost there! Just at the top of the hill!" Grover shouted, as he leapt around the battlefield trying to keep away from monsters and not get in his teammates' way.

"Lovely! Let the beasts know that nice fact!" Naruto grunted in reply, then proceeded to stab a one-eyed giant in the eye and turn to cut down a giant, black dog. He saw Thalia knock away another snake-woman before standing back-to-back with Luke. He saw them mumble something between them, and then Luke shouted out a "No!" at something Thalia said.

"Just do it!" she barked back. Naruto didn't know how, maybe it was because their father was King of the Gods and some of that experience passed down to her, but Luke bit back an argument and nodded stiffly. Seeing no further objections from him, she called out to Grover. "Grover! Get Annabeth over the hill, now!" Grover quickly grabbed Annabeth's hand the moment there was an opening, and dragged her out of the horde to safety. A few of the dogs raced after them, but several quickly placed shurikens stopped them before they could get too close.

"Go! Keep her safe!" he shouted. Grover nodded as they kept running, and Naruto turned back just in time to duck under the swing of a club.

Wait, that was a tree.

Apparently, the one-eyed giants can use trees a weapons.

Wonderful.

"Naruto! You and Luke get over the hill, quickly!" Naruto frowned.

"And what are you doing?!" he called back.

"..."

"No. No! Get over the hill, now! I can hold them off!" Thalia's eyes widened.

"You can't do that! You'll get yourself-"

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " A hundred clones appeared around him, menacing glares and raised fists obviously aimed towards the monsters.

"Oh... I forgot you could do that..."

The clones charged, seamlessly taking out almost half the horde before they regrouped and began fighting back.

"Run, Thalia! Go get over the hill!" Naruto ordered. Finally, she seemed willing to relent, and began sprinting towards the hill, putting away her spear and shield as she did so as to lighten the load.

Unfortunately, that meant she was wide open to attack. And Alecto capitalized on that.

Next thing he knew, Naruto saw his sister pinned down by the strongest of the Furies. Her stomach had been torn open, and claws were raised to slash at her neck.

"No... _NO!_ " he yelled, running towards her as fast as he could. He launched several kunai and shuriken at Alecto's back, which caused the monster to hiss in pain before disintegrating into dust. _'I can still save her... If I get her to camp, they can save her!'_ Naruto realized, going even faster so as to save his sister.

And suddenly, everything around him disappeared, fading out until the scenery was replaced with his own mindscape.

...

 **You cannot change her fate**

Naruto whirled around to see... three of the oldest women he had ever seen in his life.

"Um, hi? This isn't something you normally get, I imagine, but who are you and what are you doing in my head?"

 **We are the Fates. We grow, nurture, and end the lives of every soul to walk in existence. We guide the pieces of time into their destined positions, so that the world maintains balance. And now, Uzumaki Naruto, we must prevent you from saving your sister.**

"What?! WHY?!"

 **It is not the proper time. There was once a prophecy the Oracle of Apollo foretold to the gods, saying that one of the children of either Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades would turn sixteen. Then, they would be given a choice.**

"A... choice?"

 **To either save Olympus, or destroy it.**

"Wait, I'd have to choose?!"

 **Not you, sole survivor. You forget, you turned seventeen the day you lost your world.**

"I had other priorities than to remember my age..." he pouted.

 **Regardless, it is not yet Thalia Grace's choice either. While we deliver messages to the Oracle to be interpreted by those who receive it, the reactions of whoever hears it may determine in what direction the prophecy shall unfold.**

"So... if Thalia was forced to choose, it might end up badly, yes?"

 **You are correct. In any event, most, if not all, possible outcomes of the Prophecy had Thalia Grace not be the Hero of the Prophecy. However, your arrival changed that, and any future in which she is the Hero does not end well.**

"What are you asking me to do?! Let my sister die?!"

 **Your sister shall be saved; do not fear.**

"But... the Prophecy-

 **You believe that she will be allowed to continue living as a human. Foolish.**

"Okay, that was uncalled for! And also, what do you mean 'living as a human?'"

 **You must not continue in your attempt to rescue her, human sacrifice. If you save her, you doom the world.**

"Are you going to answer me?!"

 **...**

"...fine. I'll stop."

 **Then we shall take our leave. This conversation has taken less than a second of time in the outside world, so prepare yourself.**

"Wait-"

 **Farewell, last shinobi.**

...

Naruto gasped as his sight returned, just to see his sister's face as she lay out on the ground, bleeding.

She stared at him, pleading in her eyes, a hand raised in his direction searching for his help.

And he did nothing except slow down and stare at her back.

"W-what... are you... doing?" she wheezed.

"I am sorry... but I cannot save you."

"You won't... even... t-try?"

"I could save you, if I continued... but the future does not bode well if you continue to live." Her eyes hardened, and her hand balled into a fist.

"You'll just... sit there... and watch me die?"

"Death comes to all... and I have seen too much death to be affected by it anymore."

"...then I guess I should never have trusted you... _Traitor_."

Lightning flashed across the sky, and Naruto tried his hardest not to start crying.

"I hope you go to Tartarus for this."

Thunder rumbled above them.

"...I'm sorry, Thalia."

A single bolt struck her where she lay.

The explosion of power threw him back, where he cracked his head against a stray rock.

He blacked out.

.

..

...

* * *

 **Holy shit that took too long...**

 **Anyways, I hope I'm doing good so far. I obviously have never done any sort of PJO/HOO fics... but I'm doing my best!**

 **Now I just need to think up some random monsters for Naruto to fight...**

 **A.N. Time!:**

 **(1): You remember how Artemis turns boys into jackalopes? Well, I'm pretending she'll turn them back into humans after a while... or the curse starts to 'wear off'**

 **I'll write out more whenever I can. I'm kinda having a tough time at the moment.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ _Kage Musha_**


	2. READ ENTIRE CHAPTER

_**READ THE ENTIRE THING. I HAVE THINGS TO SAY, AND ALL OF YOU NEED TO HEAR THEM.**_

* * *

 **Okay, you know what? I'm gonna take a moment to explain some things here.**

 **First of all, thank you all SOOOO much for all the 'lovely' reviews!**

 **Really makin' my day here, folks! I've never had such a backlash within the first 24 hours of posting! I somehow feel extremely proud of myself for accomplishing such a feat!**

 **Anyways, onto the next part.**

 **Please note that I mostly forgot about Naruto's character during the final section.**

 **...I'm not kidding. I simply forgot.**

 **Now, even though I forgot, you have to give me some sort of credit here.**

 **Firstly, Naruto was just approached by the Three Fates. He may not believe in fate 'n shit, but he can't deny the fact that these three old ladies are in front of him, are very powerful, and can literally eviscerate him with a single thought if they wanted to.**

 **So, there's your explanation for 'But Naruto doesn't _believe_ in Fate!', Lightningblade49, noone, and guest's**

 **What about the plotline itself?**

 **Well, apparently people think the whole 'Kaguya destroys the world', 'Naruto is the son of a god/goddess', 'He gets sent to the PJO universe' is old and tired. But please remember something!**

 **THIS IS AN ADOPTED FIC**

 **I adopted the original plot from Nightlance44, right? Which means I listen to what they have to say about how they want this to go! SOOOOO, if they tell me they want Naruto to be the son of Zeus, I write that out! If they tell me Naruto is the last survivor of Shinju's rampage, I type it down! So that's why the plot is the way it is, and I am not going to listen to any advice on the way it _should_ go, unless you are actually NL44 under a different username:** ** Kylevalheru, ****PS64 , and FFwatchdog**

 **Let's move onto the fact that Naruto would tell the Fates to go F themselves.**

 **Well, again, he literally stands no chance against defeating these three in any sort of combat. But we all know Naruto, and he'd go try to beat 'em up anyways.**

 **How about the fact that he knows that Thalia living dooms the world? Still not a good enough reason, I get that...**

 **Maybe the fact that he _knows_ she'll be okay?**

 **Yeah, that's a good reason!**

 **He doesn't go to 'save her' because he is _literally_ told that she will be okay, but that he must leave her to her fate! That's it!**

 **THALIA NEVER FUCKING DIES, BOOK-VERSE, MOVIE-VERSE, _OR '_ THIS FIC'-VERSE!**

 **So, there's that out of the way, just for you wonderful reviewers!: Kylevalheru, blassreitter, PS64, Cerberus Kyuubi, Ejammer, and more Guest's**

 **Oh, you thought I don't read your reviews?**

 **FUCK YOU  
**

 **I READ EVERY _FUCKING_ REVIEW I EVER GET**

 **I KNOW I KINDA SCREWED UP IN SOME PARTS OF THIS FIC, AND I'M SORRY**

 **BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I NEED YOU 'Yea i am just gonna say you fucked up', 'This is bad', 'the ending was terrible', 'thank you sir you have fallen to negligence', 'It could have been forgivable if it was done well' _BULLSHIT_!**

 **And I'm normally completely open to criticism... but in this period of time in my life, I DO NOT need extra flack, okay?**

 **I'm am dealing with a lot of shit with school, and finding a job, and dealing with (what I assume to be) depression.**

 **I'd normally give a 'Thank you for the review!' to all of you I can respond to, see how and if I can fix this, and go ahead and pretend I'm not a fuck-up when it comes to writing.**

 **You people haven't even seen the load of crap I'd spew out 1-2 years ago, and this is literally 10x better.**

 **The _last_ thing I need is for people to tell me I suck at writing. Or that I did a terrible job. Or that if it was better, things could be 'excused' (F-U for that last one, BTW).**

 **Because if I hear those things, I start doubting myself.**

 **And I _CANNOT_ AFFORD TO DOUBT THE LAST THING I HAVE HOPE IN**

 **Do any of you happen to know my future career of interest?**

 **Journalism.**

 **An entire job based off of writing.**

 **Now, imagine if I start hearing how my journalistic writing (obviously a different form from fic writing) is shit, and that it's bad, and that things could be excused if it was better.**

 **I guess I better go start working at McDonald's for $7 an hour, huh?**

 **'Cuz, y'know, my writing _sucks_ and it won't be good enough for journalism, and I shouldn't even try, huh?**

 **So, again, thank you _all_ for giving me things to think about!**

 **For those of you who gave me positive reviews, I thank thee for your kind words. I need _some_ sort of silver lining here...**

 **If you'd like, I'll probably go ahead and edit the end of the chapter once I get through my finals for my Junior year in HS (the last year before colleges start checking my class out, so I _really need to get good grades_ ).**

 **Until the next time I actually give a shit!**

 **~ _Kage Musha_**


End file.
